User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/A Day in the Life of Rasmus
Morning, Rasmus is waking up, his mom enters the room, trying to tell him it is time to go to school, but he punch her and goes downstairs. His dad prepares food for him, his breakfast is porridge. His dad smiles and closes his eyes, thinking Rasmus will eat it. However, Rasmus throws the porridge at his dad's face and blows a raspberry at him as he just take his backpack and goes to school. He is on his way to have the bus, but the bus just drive past his house, Rasmus tries to get the bus when he is at the stop, but he can't even get there before the bus. When the bus is stopping, letting Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Daniel and Samuel inside, the bus keeps driving as Rasmus grabs the back of the bus only, Cartman sees this as he points and laughs at him. Rasmus keeps holding it but gets injuries as he is on a bumpy ride, he scream in pain as he get hurt and the bus drives on a rock, causing Rasmus to slip the grab and fall on his back. He looks as the bus leaves him, as Cartman laughs at Rasmus' injuries and epic fail. Rasmus gets angry and gets up then sighs as he angry looks down on the ground and is on his way to school, slowly walking. In class, Rasmus is late. Mr. Garrison puts the dunce hat on Rasmus as the other kids laughs at him. He gets angry but sighs again as he goes to his seat, crossing his arms. As Mr. Garrison writes on the chalkboard, Rasmus uses his slingshot from the pocket, the slingshot is having a small rock on it and he aims at the teacher and it hits him in the back of his head. Rasmus quickly gives the slingshot to Butters as Mr. Garrison says "OW!" And looks behind himself, looking for the kid who did it. And as Rasmus have his chance, he points at Butters who is holding it. And Butters gets the dunce hat instead meanwhile he sits on the corner of the room. Rasmus snickers evilly and are doing an evil grin at the camera. On lunch time, Rasmus is sitting on his own table, with nobody else sitting there, only for Rasmus to sigh, being bored as he isn't happy enough with his food. Meat sauce with rice and broccoli. It isn't making him happy enough. Rasmus decides to steal food from others, so he spots Butters who is holding his tray with food and Rasmus stands next to him. Butters is waving hello, worried. Rasmus does an evil grin again and he grabs Butters' legs as everybody doesn't notice, Rasmus checks that nobody sees then he shakes Butters which makes Butters' money fall down. Rasmus is evilly laughing as he takes the money after he throw Butters back on the ground, hard. He then takes the tray of food which is hamburger with fries. Rasmus eats the food and is satisfied. Recess, Rasmus is just sitting there, very bored. He spots Dougie who is walking somewhere, not known right now or after where because Rasmus gets an evil idea. He walks to Dougie as he waves hello and as he does so, Rasmus kicks Dougie on the tummy. He cries of pain as Rasmus points and laughs at him then he throws Dougie at a wall. He then spots Stan standing near Wendy and gets another idea, he is shown hiding on a bush behind them and as he pops out of it slowly, he touch somewhere behind Wendy and hides in the bush again. Wendy thinks Stan did it who blushes as she stares at him, thinking she will say "Hi, Stan!" But she is mad at him, thinking Stan did it, she slaps him on the cheek, making him let out a small "Ow!" Rasmus laughs at the trick he just did and then sees Samuel, he then knows what to do. He walks to Samuel right in front of his face and takes his glasses. Samuel wants them back but Rasmus is trying to break them and as Samuel try to take them back, Rasmus moves the glasses higher so Samuel can't reach. Daniel spots this as he quickly runs inside school. Rasmus push Samuel to the ground and then is about to break them as he turns his back around. But just as he try to do it, he hears a throat clears. Rasmus turns back to find Mr. Mackey spot this, he came as Daniel run back inside earlier not long ago. Rasmus smiles sheepishly as he slowly takes Samuel's glasses back to the right owner, luckily the glasses didn't get broken. Samuel puts them back on and then punch hard at Rasmus, making him scream of pain very loudly. Detention, Everybody else is leaving school except Rasmus, Craig and Cartman who got detention. Craig doesn't get scared even if Rasmus is there, because Craig doesn't show fear or other emotions so often. However, Cartman gulps, as he gulps, Cartman is worried that Rasmus will do his revenge for laughing at him earlier, Cartman goes calmly to Rasmus and pats his back, trying to say he is sorry so Rasmus will let him go. Rasmus growls as he strangles Cartman on the throat, making him loose breath. Craig sees this, making him finally react with fear which he usually doesn't show at all. Making a plan to save Cartman, Craig picks up a vase then he runs behind Rasmus as he smash it on his head. This causes Rasmus to loose his hands strangling Cartman and notice what Craig just did. Rasmus cracks his fingers as he is about to hurt Craig. Mr. Mackey is back, returning with some books so he suddenly sees Rasmus misbehaving as Cartman is just sitting there, looking shocked and that Rasmus was about to get back at Craig. Mr. Mackey looks angry, he tells Cartman and Craig they are free to go because they behaved in detention, they high five and cheers as they gets out. Before leaving, Cartman blows a raspberry at Rasmus and closes the door. This makes Rasmus' face turn red of anger. Finally leaving, Rasmus, very upset, takes hard steps as the steps are slow, evilly looking and thinks of stuff to only do when he can, he sits on a park bench which he sits on trying to think of vandalism to do. Daniel is heard saying "Hi!" And smiles as he sits near next to Rasmus, without even asking. He smiles more as he just stares at Rasmus, Rasmus cross his arms and looks at the other side, not wanting to talk with Daniel. A timecard is shown saying "10 Minutes Later..." Then Daniel is talking as we don't hear what he say because in Rasmus' head, he only hear annoying chipmunk-voiced gibberish from him, really annoyed and grunting. Then Daniel looks at his watch and is prepared to go home. He is heard saying "Bye-Bye!" Happily, as Rasmus finally sighs and grunts thinking "thank god it's over!" Then he is leaving. Then he is sees small children play football as their ball bounce next to Rasmus. One little kid says "Hi!" In a nice way, he smiles. The kis is preparing for Rasmus to throw the ball to them, Rasmus picks up the ball but he throws away the ball on a lake instead. The ball is far away so they can't even try to think to get the ball back. The little kids gets mad saying "HEY!" Angry, then Rasmus keeps being a bully by punching the little kid and push him to the ground. The others run away as Rasmus keeps kicking it and then spit on the kid's head as he leaves. And as he leaves, he sees two tall girls talking to each other. He does a smooth face as he walks to them. He slaps the first one's back as he jumps up on the other one and tries to put his hand where he shouldn't put it. The girls throws him to the ground as they kick him on the stomach causing him to vomit. The girls then drop a shoe in his important part which makes him cringe of pain. They are satisfied by teaching him a lesson and walks away. Rasmus is injured and growls, growls of anger that is and he gets up and cleans the dirt from his clothes and keeps walking. He sees a boy with a dog, he sees the dog licks his hand but instead of being nice, then he instead slap the dog in the face and laughs at it. The dog growls of anger and bites Rasmus on the hand. Rasmus yells of pain as the dog starts to chew on him. The owner tries to calm the dog down but it gets so totally worse. Rasmus gets so hurt he starts to bleed a little. After a few more bites, the dog does one last really angry growl at Rasmus as it gets happy enough, so he and the owner leaves Rasmus after the dog attacked him. Rasmus looks very hurt right now and tries to get up but he cant because of the pain, and he trips on a bush where a skunk hides inside and Rasmus notices the skunk and screams of fear as the skunk also screams then uses it's spray on Rasmus as he coughs and looks like he need a bath, he however is like he need to learn, like he ever would. *Evening* When it gets evening, it of course gets dark, but when it gets dark this time, it gets Rasmus to finally get home, feeling defeated by everybody today. He is opening the door as his parents hugs him, was worried for him. Rasmus slaps their faces as he goes to his room. His parents smells him as they cover their noses and looks at each other. Rasmus lies on his bed and cross his arms, grumbles some words that may be swearing words. His mom knocks on the door as he looks at the wall instead. His mom have had enough with the smell so his mom takes him to the bathroom to shower him to take off the smell. He doesn't want to so he try to go back to the bed, but his mom forces him to. In bathroom, he looks very grumpy as his mom puts tomato sauce to get rid off the skunk smell. Later, he is all sparky and clean, but as he is, he still looks upset. Then it is time for him to sleep, his mom says "Good Night!" As she kiss on his cheek, but he slaps her hard again, not wanting her to kiss him at all. She leaves the door and turns off the light as she closes the door. After a few moments/seconds, Rasmus opens his eyes and is prepared to get outside meanwhile his parents is asleep, but being smarter, by the window. He climbs down with a rope and lands perfectly as he sneaks away from home. In a dump, somewhere, big guys are there, smoking and using fire and such stuff. Rasmus enters as they all welcomes him. It is revealed this dump belongs to him, as he sits on his "throne" which is actually just a soft but old and really trashy chair which belongs to him obviously. They put on the crown on Rasmus head, which is made of cardboard. He does an evil laugh as the tall guys laugh along with him. He tells them to bow as they do so. He sighs of happiness, then he tells his "Squire" Who is next to him to bring him some water to drink. He does so, using water from an old water cooler which seem to work anyway. Since it works anyway, the squire returns the water in plastic glass which is well done. Rasmus is happy that it works and drinks the water as he sighs by feeling satisfied. He takes back the plastic glass to the squire and even if he usually don't share he anyway gives the squire one dollar anyway, tho it is just one piece of money. Then Rasmus is having an idea, Rasmus is then showing it by step down from his throne and uses an easel to show them his plan which are badly drawn by him. Everybody sits and listens as he shows them they will burn the whole school down which everybody cheer at. Then he say they will release all prisoners from prison on second paper which they keep cheering at. Finally, is when finally showing third and last one, he finally show goal they will steal from the bank to become the most rich guys in South Park. They all applauds and cheer at him as he bows. They give him a cigarette and lights it as he smokes and gives him 50 bucks meanwhile he told them about the plan. They all wave goodbye as he leaves, going to do it tomorrow probably, they keep waving, but one wave on wrong direction. In a dark alley, Rasmus sits there, smokes on cigarette and thinks on a thought bubble that he will get a treasure chest, because a treasure chest is shown on it, the bubble pops. Rasmus looks at the camera as he does an evil grin and does an evil laugh. But as he did it, the cigarette fell into his mouth, causing him to loose breath. He chokes and tries to get it out but it is too late. His skin gets white like paper and milk as he is milk white. While it happen, his eyes looks at different directions then he falls on his back, showing that he died. THE END! Category:Blog posts